THE MOMENT WE CHANGED: A KP maturity fanfic
by kaiokken
Summary: Centered around the Graduation episode and MATURITY the oneshot... 7 years after Kim returns from college, they are at Ron's place and shows her an albom of some pictures that defined the changes in their life forever...
1. The Doubts

* * *

I own many things, but I do not own Kim Possible.

Author's Note: Hello everyone, hope all of you are well in KP land. Decided to just post up a story I had done some time ago... just never posted cause I didn't think it was all that, but nonetheless I wanted to at least post something before the year ran out. So here it is... The MOMENT WE CHANGED...

I just want to take the time to say Happy Holidays to you all and your families. Merry Christmas and a bright and prosperous new year.

On with the show!

* * *

**THE MOMENT WE CHANGED**

It is said by many, that the greatest of lovers are also the greatest of friends. It also can be said, that true love and friendship stands the test of time. For a certain Auburn haired lady and her Blonde haired lover, no statement in life could be truer…

"Uh, you ok?"

"Mmm hmm…"

"You sure?"

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Are you feeling ok KP?"

"Ron…"

"What? I just find you strangely overly mushy"

"I didn't know that something was wrong with that…"

"Don't move…"

He stepped over to her and began to feel around her neck... stroking her hair from her forehead back. She felt so much at ease…

"Wow that feels really good…"

However he stopped and stepped back. Kim was more than a little perplexed at his actions… and then something flashed into her mind… something that made her quite peeved…

"I DON"T HAVE AN EMOTION CHIP!"

"Heh heh heh… so I've realized…"

"THIS ISN"T FUNNY RON!"

"Ok, ok… I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not used to seeing you all gaa gaa over me like this… and it isn't even Valentine's Day!"

It was a fair statement. She usually was one to keep her emotions in check... rarely did she ever get emotional. Though she was a little angry at his insensitivity, Kim slowly stepped to Ron…

"Ok, two things… one, I don't need an emotion chip to love you… I think we already covered that. Two, EVERY day with you is like Valentine's Day. You're making me wonder if I even matter to you as much anymore… you've really changed…

The words struck Ron as if he had been shot. Had he after all these years forgotten what it meant to be sensitive? Had the countless days, months and years gradually cause him to become less of the person he used to be? Whatever the reason, her words did not settle well with him and he felt somewhat guilty for it. But he wasn't the only one…

"Ron, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"

"No, I deserved to hear it. You're right… I have changed quite a lot… maybe a lil too much."

"You know, after graduation, I never thought that in my wildest dreams you'd end up this way… I don't mean that in a bad way, but in a lot of ways I miss my daily dose of Ronshine…"

"Ronshine… now there's something I haven't heard or said in a long time…"

"Can't blame me for missing the old days… I literally left the old you and saw a new you when I came back…"

"Yeah… you thought I was a synthodrone as well…"

"Oh… I forgot about that…"

"Forget it… it's cool."

Ron took Kim by the hand and led her into the Den, where he had a small photo album… a special album titled '_just the two of us_… _KP and me'. _As he opened it a flood of memories came back to Kim… their pre K days, their first mission, their first prom kiss…the little (and significant) things that made them such great friends… in good times and in bad. Ron flipped some pages until he reached a particular sub folder titled '_graduation' _however, there were only for the most, four or so pictures…

"This is all the pics you have of grad? I thought you'd have more than that…" Kim said in astonishment…

"These were all the pics I needed… besides, there's a reason behind each of them…"

"Reason how?"

"Each of them defines why it is I am how I am now… the moment of change…"

Ron directed her to one of the images… the image of them in their black graduation garbs… Kim was facing an unhappy looking Ron while her hands were clasped together…

"Wait a minute… who took this picture?"

"One of the other graduates had a camera around and caught us when we were talking about you and me…"

"Ron I really thought you were overreacting until you said what you said…"

"And I felt as if I was your ball and chain…"

**{Flash to the past}**

Middleton stadium… the site of great football battles… now instead of family and friends cheering their team, they would be now cheering their loved ones along the road to a new chapter of life… graduation. In the back area, many kids had fun joking about the good old times they shared… some nervously waiting for the time to proceed to the main field. The mood was generally a great and happy one… except for one young blond boy. He stared around; trying to find the words he wanted to say so much to the girl he loved so much. Ever since seeing her overwhelmed in a flood of college acceptance letters… (And a little help from Barkin) he started to see just how much of a star she was… and for the fact that he had not received any made it all that much worse… the feeling of being her ball and chain. Kim tried to play it off… hoping that he wouldn't have caught on to her gloating about how many weeks she had been receiving the letters… and even after their little talk at Bueno Nacho and upon leaving the school, she thought that all would be well and it wasn't the end of the world… albeit trying to convince herself.

"Well, KP. This is it."

**"**Yeah, it is…" he wanted to say it right out of the box, but nervousness kicked in…

"Yep, the big G....heh. The old diploma stroll, cap and gown shuffle down, It's the…" He suddenly felt a finger stop his lips…

"I got it…" Kim said amused…

"Right."

He felt so stupid for the nonsensical babble and knew he had to summon the courage to say it... he wanted Kim to be all she could be without him tying her down. Just then, the lights began to flicker. The entire field was immersed in darkness briefly and then in flickers, the light returned. Ron decided it was time…

"Look Kim, I dunno what's going to happen…"

Kim unknowingly cut him in speech, believing that he was referring to the strange instances that were occurring around the world…

"Wade thinks it's sunspots…"

"No not the power… what I'm saying is…. after graduation, you're headed to the stars… and… um…"

He knew what he had to say, but it stopped short of his throat… he didn't want to say it. He wanted that little world where Kim would always be around. Overcome, he lowered his head, hoping somehow she would not pursue it and hope he was just talking nonsense… but for Kim, it was something that took her completely by surprise.

"Ron? What?"

She lowered herself enough to see his eyes… and she began to realize that her best friend… her boyfriend, was really hurting… his eyes never lied. But he realized this and tried to look away…

"I'm stuck on earth, but I don't what to hold you back, so whatever happens, I'm okay with it."

Ron said this while raising Kim back up and stepping back slightly. She didn't know what to say… she realized that was this entire sitch was now more serious than she had originally thought. But it also confirmed something… Ron was scared of losing her… and she was scared too. But before she could pour her heart to him, Mr. Barkin announced for them to take their seats. She tried again, but his orders were final.

("It's going to be ok Ron… I hope…")

They proceeded along to their seats while the graduation theme played along, but all along, Ron felt as if he was a loser. He did all these seemingly impossible things since Prom… get his beautiful best friend as his girlfriend, become a star player on the field and help save the world… but a simple thing like is GPA would prove to be his downfall and he knew this was his doing… cutting class, not doing homework on time… detention… every step he made he felt as if the center was about to fall out from him and his life fall apart… though he was unsure about what exactly it meant when Barkin explained it. Just then he thought he heard Ron Reiger hitting on Kim…

"What's wrong? Is Reiger hitting on you KP?"

He glanced over to see her saying something, but it was garbled… he asked her what it was that she said, but thought it was Reiger who said something about having a confession. To which he thought…

("That confession better not be that he's in love with Kim…") Considering his earlier thought…

All conversation though was stopped upon Kim being called to the stage. It was such a wonderful and proud sight… not just for her parents, but for Ron. She looked so beautiful walking down the aisle... speaking a wonderful speech, floating in the air…

"WHAT?"

Kim began to float skyward. Ron didn't wait for the chance… he ran as fast as his legs could take him and as he hit the stage, he leapt for her… catching her hand. He tried to keep his grip, but he felt it slipping… he looked at her as she did to him… her eyes pleading somehow for him to hold on and not let her go… but alas, he could not. He fell to the floor in a heap and she drifted into what looked like a space vessel. Chaos and panic ensure on the field. Ron found himself alone on the stage…

"Oh am I the only one here who saw this coming?

His brief rant turned into sorrow… Kim was taken… Kim was gone. He lost her… again all the feelings swept over him like a relentless wind. But it was then that he made a decision…

"I'm not gonna lose you like this Kim… I'm gonna find you… no matter what it takes…"

**{Flash to the present}**

"And thank goodness your dad had his rocket… I didn't even care if I could fly it or not… I was just going to find you…"

Kim was amazed that though his story, that he was pretty much spot on with what happened, but more so, the feelings that he was opening up to her… but one thing caught her and she had to ask…

"Um… you actually thought Reiger was gonna have a confession about loving me?" She said so snickering at the thought…

"Hey I didn't hear you at the time… I really thought it was him…"

"You are something el…"

She stopped short upon staring at another photo… one she definitely had no expectation of seeing…


	2. The Confession

* * *

I own a lot of things, but not Kim Possible.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"How… how come you never told me you had this?"

"I was waiting for the right time to show you… don't worry, it caught me as well…"

"It's… beautiful…"

Kim sat with the album in hand, trying desperately to find fully the words she wished to use… the image was the last thing that she expected to see… a picture of her; in her tattered and torn graduation gown embracing Ron in is space suit… amongst the wreckage or Lowardian weaponry strewn all about the area. It was one that touched her heart so much. So many things happened at that moment… to herself… to Ron… and everything that happened thereafter…

"I remembered… I didn't want to let you go… I couldn't believe everything that happened up to that moment…I…"

Ron leaned over and hugged her. He knew exactly what she was feeling… it was one of their darkest moments fighting as a team and one of the most shocking moments for Kim…

"Drakken and Shego apparently thought so too…"

"What do you mean?"

"They sent me this picture…"

"Are… you… serious?"

"We did stay like that for a while… I thought I was gonna lose you."

"I really didn't expect you to go running off towards Warhok like that… the last thing I thought when I saw you flying towards me was that it's all over…"

Kim said this while looking away briefly. It was a moment in her life she wished could disappear forever... the one moment where she felt… helpless. A brief and uncomfortable silence took the both of them as they sat on the sofa, neither knowing what to say. But then, Ron… still looking away, began to speak…

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen…"

"…What?"

"I almost got you killed… not just because I was trying to be macho, but my whining about how I couldn't live without you…"

**{Flash to the past}**

Having successfully escaped the Lowardian vessel, Drakken and Shego broke off to begin preparations to save the world… though they were not the words he would have liked to use… considering he as always wanted the take over the world. Kim and Ron briefly separated, while Warmonga went after her and Warhok went after Ron. She had some time to consult with Wade about Drakken's plan… not that they were entirely comfortable with that line of thought, but it was the only real option they had. However, when Wade asked what Ron thought, Kim glanced over her shoulder to see both he and Warhok, flying side by side apparently having a… conversation?

"He's… a little distracted…" Was her simple response to Wade.

But it wasn't that he was looking for a conversation with his enemy, he was overcome with the fact that everything was going to fall apart as soon as college time came. Warhok saw him flying on his own and was about to put a sneak attack on him, when he overheard him talking to himself…

"Oh man I don't know what to do… I mean if she goes I'll probably never see her again… this is all too much."

"Warhok will destroy you!" the villain stated as he came to Ron's side…

"Oh hey… I'm having a lil crisis here and I dunno what to do... "

"You can be destroyed by my hands…" Warhok made his threats but they seemed to fall on deaf ears…

"Now what if Kim goes off to some fancy, schmancy college on the other side of the world, while I'm stuck at home jockeying for Smarty Mart employee of the month?"

"Warhok will NOT be ignored!"

Amazingly, his words continued to be blocked out by Ron's incessant whining… there was but one thing to do. Warhok began to power up his blaster while Ron continued is babble…

"Oh, I am with you, man! But out of sight, out of mind, you know. She gets wrapped up in her studies… I call... I text… Does she answer? Sorry… Busy… It's killing me!

By now Warhok's weapon was ready and pointed towards his young blonde adversary. It was Rufus though who had to bring Ron back to his senses… one slap to his face revealed the awful truth in front of him. The gun fired… missing Ron by inches, thus the pursuit began. Eventually, after quite a bit of dodging on both parts, Ron and Kim finally met up almost at sea level… land was approaching fast. Kim believed that they may have a better advantage between the buildings, hoping to buy some time to see what Drakken had up his sleeve. Ron on the other hand once again had become overwhelmed with thoughts of losing Kim to college after graduation and feeling like an all out loser…

"I wish we were more ready…" He told Kim

"I don't like Drakken's being the world's last hope either… but."

"No… I'm talking about graduation and, uh... and us, and what comes after. This whole thing has shown me that......I can't live without you…"

That statement… that one little statement, touched her heart. So much it did that briefly, she began to worry… could she live without him as well? But there was no time to dwell on that, as a blast narrowly missed her. She swung about to escape it… if she didn't bring him back to this reality now, he could die. She yelled at him before taking his hand…

"Ron please… get a grip. Nothing's gonna come between us…"

Unfortunately she didn't notice one of the Lowardian weapons directly in front of them…

"Except that!"

This caused them to separate from each other. While they were tracked, Ron suddenly found himself surrounded by all the machines. He did his best to dodge, but in the end they got him…

"KP I'm hit!"

She looked over and gasped…

("No…")

As fast as the bike and her heart for that matter could take her, she chased after a falling Ron… which she did catch, but the machines caught them as well… destroying the hover bike she was riding. They landed safely, but it was now something that proved what Ron was saying all the time…

"See? You see how I can't live without you? At the very least we're talking major bone breakage!"

They began to be surrounded. Kim realized that running was no longer and option… not just from the Lowardians, but from her feelings. She tried to hide it, but sometimes it doesn't end up the way you want it to. She summoned all the courage she could…

"Alright look… remember at graduation when I started to say I had a confession?"

"That was you? I thought that was Reiger…"

"It was me… anyway; you don't think I'm scared too?"

"You? Scared?"

Ron looked into her eyes and saw her pain. Kim… his girlfriend and best friend… someone who was fearless… admitting that she was scared too. It changed everything for him now… now he realized that he wasn't alone I how he felt and that maybe things can work out… but that was before realizing as well that the Lowardians overheard him…

"Of course she is!"

**{Flash to the present}**

"You know Ron; it's amazing how you can seem to bring up any topic in light of any sitch… even if it's our lives on the line…"

"I just had to know… I mean what would you do if you felt inadequate?"

"I did Ron… I was scared and I didn't want to admit it. But you know; I'm glad you said it. I didn't care at that point what happened… as long as you knew you weren't alone."

"That's why I initially felt like I could take them on alone… I mean, if you could admit you were scared, then I could be fearless. But look where it got you..."

**{Flash to the past}**

Drakken's plan had actually worked! The machines succumbed to his mutagen… Warhok and Warmonga were caught in the vines of Drakken's mutated plants and there for a bright moment it looked like if the world would be safe once more. Drakken flew off somewhere and Shego, Kim and Ron all stood together…

"Ok this was real, but I've got to graduate before some other disaster strikes."

"And stick us with cleanup duty?" Shego shouted in surprise

"Please and thank you."

"N... No… way!"

At least that was her statement before actually being exposed to the might of Kim's puppy dog pout. Very few could resist this weapon… you could even think you hear violins playing in the background. Of course, Shego succumbed…

"Aaargh! Just GO!"

But those were the only words she could utter, before being back handed into a rock. The two teens looked around in shock to see Warhok and Warmonga… freed.

"Did you think that the most fierce warrior in the galaxy could be defeated by flowers and children?"

Ron felt it was time to show his true strength. Sensei believed in him and Kim could admit she was scared when she usually is brave, then he could fight this battle and show Kim that he wasn't gong to let her down… he began to step to Warhok, with Kim looking with complete and utter worry…

**"**I am not a child! Check your calendar. It's graduation day!"

He began to charge Warhok, who had quite the grin on his face. Both males charged at each other… but Ron obviously, was no match. One punch sent him flying back to Kim, who had no time to dodge. She and Rufus were knocked away and unconscious. Ron skated along for a while before rising and reopening his eyes… to the most horrible thing that he had to see. Kim held as some sort of prize in the hands of his enemies.

("What have I done? I've messed up again… oh no…")

Ron was lost. He had no idea what to do. But it was then that a familiar voice came to him…

"Summon the mystical monkey power!"

"Sensei"

"You are the monkey master"

"I am?"

"Mmmm… this is your destiny… you are ready."

The feelings he had… the fears… the sight of Kim hanging in Warhok's hand and the advice of his sensei… all began to form something in his body... and his mind. He was not going to lose his lover…

"I… AM! Hey Warhok"

He shouted to his enemy. Warhok tossed Kim away like a piece of garbage… something that added to Ron's fire. He leapt towards the Lowardian and smacked his feet into his chest, sending him back a few feet. The evil one smiled at his female counterpart… finally, a challenge. Ron taunted the Lowardian to do battle… something that Warhok wasted no time in taking up. Both males charged at each other, but now, Warhok realized he was fighting someone different. He could not get a shot in and Ron was all over him. Ron somersaulted into Warhok's path and delivered a blow that sent him flying back… much to his and Warmonga's surprise. But Ron had something else up his sleeve… something that would change the course of his life… forever.

His body turned blue… his hair began to grow longer. Everything around him began to levitate and swirl around… he outstretched his arms and began to levitate as well… reaching a point where his entire body began to glow blue. And with a yell, he blew everything around him away.

"Huh?"

Kim awoke from her unconsciousness to see possibly, the most shocking thing ever. Ron was glowing… wait, Ron was flying! He looked like… a monkey?"

("What the heck is this?") She thought… unable to find the words to say.

Ron now was fully in his mystical power. He landed and just as he did so, he found Warhok and Warmonga pouncing on him. But their efforts were literally caught by Ron, who charged them in the same blue aura which surrounded him… and tossed them at near supersonic speed, right into the path of their own ship… destroying them both in a large cloud of debris. Now that his enemies were thwarted, his focus was now Kim. He gracefully floated down to her… and returned to his former self. Kim still couldn't find the words to say. Ron leaned over and took her hand, lifting her up. She thought that she would die… she thought it was over. Then to see what she saw… there was only one thing she could do… she embraced him tightly. They stayed that way for want seemed forever…

"Ron…"

He could feel her body tensing… and also heard her… sobbing softly.

"KP…"

"I thought it was all over... I thought it was the end."

"Shhh… it's ok now … you're safe. I'm sorry…"

"No… it's…"

"Hey… you have a graduation to attend…"

With that, Ron called Rufus and powered his suit… taking Kim in arm and flying back to The Middleton High stadium. All sorts of emotions were overcoming him; what did he become? How was he able to defeat the Lowardians so easily? What would have happened if he hadn't found the power to save Kim?

"You ok KP?"

"A little beat up, but I'm fine."

**{Flash to present}**

Kim was now curled up in Ron's arms. Remembering that day how things had happened…

"It was the best day of my life… other than when you first kissed me."

"I wish I could say the same…"

"Come on Ron… you did save me and everything ended up ok…"

"Believe me, that was the last thing I was thinking about that morning… I felt like I didn't deserve you."


	3. The Guilt

* * *

I ow many things but I don't own Kim Possible

Author's note: If this looks familiar it should be... I took the chapter directly from Reorientation... just in case you were wondering...

Anyway, On with the show...

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Before Kim could have a moment to argue his statement, Ron showed her yet another image, this one of her and Monique tossing their caps in the sky.

"You looked so happy here you wouldn't believe…"

"I was… everything felt right… until I couldn't find you anywhere…"

"I had to go…"

"You had no right to leave me like that. You're the reason why I was so happy…"

"And the reason all of it almost never happened…

**{Flash to the past}**

Ron stood there admiring his girlfriend. She looked so joyful… so happy. And why shouldn't she? The world was saved… and she just graduated. She stood there smiling with Monique and a couple of her now former cheer squad. She looked so beautiful… bon diggety beautiful. But with that, he felt a small sense of dread. The fact was that he was the reason that she lived, but also the reason she almost died. He tried to be macho and it almost cost him the one person that he cared more than Bueno Nacho for… what would have happened if he didn't figure out he was the Monkey Master? And now she's seen what he had become, would she turn away from him? Would she think of him as a freak? Sure, she hugged him tightly after seeing him float from the sky, but was that out of sheer joy of being alive or maybe just happy we saved the world?

Whatever the reason, Ron had felt that she deserved to have someone that wouldn't put her in danger… not like that at least. He turned to his mother and father…

"Hey, what say we head home?"

"But Ronald, don't you want to celebrate with Kim and your other classmates?" His father urged on…

"Nah, I'm kinda not fitting in… besides, this is her time. She deserves this more than anyone else…" Ron stated, as his eyes gazed upon her.

It was morning and they were out all night fighting to save the world. But yet, he wasn't tired. He began to wonder if this was just the mystical monkey power, or if it was just that he was too depressed to be sleepy. But one thing did make him smile briefly… his little buddy Rufus. He helped bring down the mighty Lorwardian vessel. As he stared at him sleeping in his arm, he whispered softly…

"Thanks little buddy…"

It was as if Rufus heard him whilst in his dream, as he put a weak thumbs up sign, before curling back to position. As they reached upon Kim's home, a shock took their faces… it was completely destroyed. However there were many construction vehicles at the site, with a large crowd rebuilding the home. They stopped and spoke to a guy in a hard hat…

"Hey, is everything ok? " Ron's father asked…

"Yeah it's all under control. We heard the house was demolished and we mobilized a large group for the rebuild effort. It's the least we could do for Kim Possible saving our skins…."

Ron carried a weak smile with that statement. He didn't like the spotlight and was glad for Kim to take the credit… after all, she saved the world countless times.

"Well listen, when you see them, tell them we have extra room set up for them at the Stoppables' house…" Ron's father said...

"No problem buddy… I'll tell the foreman…" The worker said before going back to the job at hand…

They were all about to move off, when something caught Ron's eye…

"Hey, hold up a sec…"

His father stopped the car.

"What is it Ron?"

"It's KP's pandaroo…"

Ron exited the car and took the remains of her precious cuddlebuddy… with all the stuffing strewn about. He felt a bit depressed seeing this, considering it was one of the most important things to her. He reentered the car and they all headed home.

Though he graduated, though he had saved the world from total destruction, Ron felt miserable. Nothing helped change the fact that he felt a little like a freak… but more importantly, he almost lost the person he loved so dearly. After mulling about for a while and doing his best to repair her pandaroo, which by all standards looked almost perfect, he walked downstairs to his mom in the kitchen…

"Hey mom, I'm just gonna head out for a while…"

"Ronnie, what's the matter? You're not sleepy; you're not hungry… what going on with you?" His mother showing great concern…

"I just need some alone time… that's all…" He said drearily.

(Sigh) "I know you're not going to tell me what's really bothering you and I guess I have to respect that. But do remember we're here for you… don't ever forget that."

"Thanks mom… you're the best. Oh, and tell KP, she can have my room to use…"

"Sure thing honey"

Ron made his way to the Middleton Lookout. He actually loved this place because of some of the most special moments he spent with Kim. And also for times he just needed to be alone. He sat there, looking out into the distance, with his hair being ruffled in the breeze. There he sat; looking out to the sky… still trying to remember all that had just happened those few hours before. He remembered how he was knocked back into Kim and seeing her being held as a dead prize.

("I'm no hero… man I almost cost the real hero her life… yeah I mean she's here and all but that was like my most significant and stupid screw up…")

He remembered how he poured his heart to her... albeit the wrong moment, about not wanting to lose her, yet he almost did…

"Maybe I should just tell her to find a better guy out there… I mean having a freak for a boyfriend and almost killing her doesn't exactly look good for your relationship resume…" He said aloud…

"And maybe I could kick your butt for even thinking it…" Sounded that voice…

Ron's neck snapped about, to see Kim, out of her grad clothes walking towards him... her eyes showing displeasure. When she realized that her boyfriend was gone from the graduation, she knew she had to find him. So many things happened and so many things needed to be said…

"K…KP! What are you doing here?" Ron stated in shock…

"I celebrate for one second and you disappear. And what's the sitch with this find someone else deal?"

He didn't answer… he kept staring out to the ground. She then stood in front of him…

"Ron, come on… it's me here. Don't shut me out like this…"

His brown eyes finally made with hers….

"It was hot at home and it's a nice day to take a little lookout at…."

"Ron…"

That tone only meant that he had no choice but to fess up… as so many times he had to…

"I'm not good enough for you…"

"What! After all we just went through you'd say something as stupid as that?" Kim yelled at him

"I ALMOST KILLED YOU!!" He blasted… causing Kim for the second time to become speechless…

"Whadda you want to hear KP… the truth? I'm a big loser who got a grade point average that most colleges run from… I'm a dufus who's got a great, smart girlfriend that I constantly hold back… scared to lose her to better when she leaves for college somewhere and most of all I'm a loser that almost got you killed when I stupidly tried to be macho and if it weren't for me becoming a FREAK, you'd be a trophy head now! Is that what you wanna hear KP?"

He stood at her now with tears in his eyes. Everything that was deep in him he let out… he felt his body go a little weak….

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you…" He said slowly and began to walk off.

But just then, she held his arm and pulled him back to her. Without even saying a word, she held him in her arms… and then kissed him with all her heart and soul. As she parted her lips from him, she looked downwards…

"Ron… I know we've been through so much… I know how strong we are together. I'll admit, the last few weeks have been hard… I've been so unsure about so many things… and I've been scared. I wouldn't admit it cause maybe I have too much pride, but I'm scared to of losing you too. But you know what? I love you. And nothing can take that away… not another person… not the bad guys… not even death. And yeah... seeing anyone floating in the sky would make you speechless too, but the fact is that you saved ME. No doubt. Why must you believe that I need better than that? I have the best thing in the world… or the universe… YOU!"

She said the final words staring into his eyes. He could see her soul pouring out to him… he knew she was more real than she's ever been…bar none.

"Look KP, I just realize that I'm still a dumb old kid and you're so much a great, mature woman now…"

"Oh so you're telling me I'm OLD now…"

"No… I mean you've grown up… what have I been doing?"

"Helping me save the world and loving me unconditionally…"

"KP…"

"No Ron… stop wallowing in self pity… If you want to be better, be better. Do what you need to do and do it well. I don't need to tell you the things I had to go through… you were right there with me while I did it. And you feel that you can't? I know who I have beside me… do you?

That one caused Ron to think deep in his heart. He knew she was right and he had to mature himself…

"I got it…"

"Do you Ron?"

"I'll have to…"

"I already know it… so you gotta try..."

She said this while she placed her arm around his waist…

"Come on my hero… there's a big party on the beach later and we should get some sleep… what do you say to that?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No…"

"Thought so…."

"Yeah, you'll get to show off your dance moves again. Oh by the way… thanks for fixing my pandaroo…"

"Sure… I thought you'd want that to sleep with. Oh and I told mom you can have my room to use…"

"Thanks, but I was hoping to have my 'bigger' cuddle buddy to sleep next to…"

"You had a bigger one? Since… oh ohhhhhhhhhhh… I get it…" Ron stated while smiling. Kim rolled her eyes before having a coy smile…

"My Ronnieroo…" She stated laughing…

"Ronnieroo?"

And they returned home to the Stoppable household, where they collapsed together, after a full night of battle and day of celebration finally took their toll. Their parents all just stood there admiring what a team and how wonderful they were together...

**{Flash to present}**

"That was my major turning point right there…"

"Sleeping with me in the same room without being blasted by our parents?

"That was nice though… but I meant making the decision to change myself… to become who I am now…"

"I never really thought that you would take my words so seriously…"

"That was the moment that I knew that you were a woman and I still was a boy. And that I had to make some serious changes…"

"Admittedly, you really did seem different after that…"


	4. The Change

* * *

I own a lot of things but i don't own Kim Possible

* * *

**FINAL CHAPTER**

By now, a mountain of memories was pouring out between the two lovers… and slowly they were once again remembering each other… who they were and who they have become. For Kim, it was admitting that she was afraid to lose Ron… for Ron; it was accepting the fact that he had to grow up., which he did.

"Ron, I'm still sorry about saying what I did…"

"Why are you still apologizing?"

"I dunno… maybe I really do have that chip"

"Hmmm, well I guess I could always do a… thorough search…"

"Relax lover boy… I was only kidding…"

"you weren't kidding that time…"

"What are you talking about?"

Ron leaned over and showed her the last picture… one of them posing in the sloth…

"Ooohhhh… yeah I remember this…" Kim said with a little smirk.

**{Flash to the past}**

The glorious weeks of summer were winding down. Kim felt most at peace… no assignments to worry about, no bad guys to battle, no Bonnie, no Barkin… just a wonderful time. She along with Ron assisted in cleaning up the town part of the time and others were spent just having good old fashioned fun. But the time was coming where she would have to leave for college. She decided to go to one of the best English universities… Cambridge. But she was a bit worried. Earlier fears of graduation came back to haunt her. She was scared… she began to worry that Ron wouldn't take it so well… more over, she was worried that she would lose him… maybe to a bad guy… maybe to even another girl. Strangely though, Ron was quite calm considering the time nearing for her to leave… almost too calm. She began to think that he was in denial. She thought long and hard about having a talk with him, but what would there be to say? Or perhaps… there was something else… something she had considered doing a long time. The night before she had to leave, she called Ron up…

"Hey Ron… um… are you busy?"

"Nope, what's up?"

"I… uh… need you to go out with me…"

"You sound nervous… you ok?"

"Yeah… I just want to spend the last night with you before I head off to England tomorrow"

"Ok, sure thing. What time you want me ready for?"

"Well can I come over now?"

"You sure everything's ok?"

"Yeah… I'll be there soon. And um… don't bring Rufus with you… ok?"

"… Ok…"

She hung up with him. He was strangely cool about this. He didn't even ask her about Rufus and why she asked him to leave his trusted little mole rat at home. Eventually, she picked him up and headed on their way.

"So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere where we could be alone…"

She earlier had asked Wade for some coordinates to somewhere private… somewhere nobody could locate them. When she got to the area she shut off the car and turned off her kimmunicator…

"Whoa KP you shouldn't…"

"No… I need to… I don't want to be Kim Possible the hero tonight… I want to be Kim Possible the girlfriend."

She held Ron and drew him into a kiss…. Then shockingly, took his hand and placed it on her chest. Ron was quite taken aback by her move and couldn't initially find the words to say…

"Ron… I um… I want you to ... make love to me..."

"B...b...b...b…b…b…b…b…"

"Ron!"

"I'm sorry KP… I just wasn't expecting this from you…"

"You mean like you weren't expecting me to be scared? I'm afraid Ron… I… I don't wanna lose you just as much as you don't wanna lose me. I just wanted my last night before I left to make love to you…"

Ron leaned in and kissed her. She became lost in his warmth, his lips, his beating heart and most of all… his eyes. His hands began caressing her all over her body. But he stopped…

"What's wrong?"

"I… can't do this Kim…"

"Why not? Am I not good enough for you to make love to?"

"Of course you are… and believe me, I so want to… you're perfect in every way, you're body is beautiful and so are your eyes, hair… everything. But I don't think this is the time for us to do something like this…"

"Give me one good reason…"

"Pregnancy?"

"Ok… good point. But still… I have condoms…"

Ron's heart was about to leave his chest. He didn't see any other way out of it. Eventually, he gave in… and they made love that night. For both, it was an experience they would never forget. Sometime later, they lay there with each other…

"Kim…"

"Ron… that was beautiful…"

"Bon diggety beautiful…"

"I still can't believe we did that…"

"Look, I know that this might be the wrong time to say this, but I want you to know that I love you…"

"Why is it wrong? I love you too…" She said while playing in is hair…

"No, I mean that this entire thing has taught me so much… and you… You've shown me that I can do anything too. The truth is that I can't live without you, but I can't be holding you back either. I gotta handle my future…"

"What do you mean…handle?"

"Don't ask me to explain… just trust me…"

She had her doubts, but she realized she had nothing to fear. She trusted Ron with everything she had… down to her very soul. So though wishing she knew, she accepted his words.

"Ok… I trust you. But you better not be finding another girl… remember you only have one style… I have sixteen!"

"And you won't have to use a single one of em…"

They lay there for some time before dressing and heading back…

"Ron… you're the best thing to have happened to me. I'm so glad I met you in pre K…"

"Ronshine stands the test of time…"

"Yeah… really"

**{Flash to present}**

"And the thing is; it really was the last I saw of you… well, other than at the airport…"

"Yeah… that was one of the hardest things I had to do. But I wanted you to come back and see a totally different person. But I never forgot who I was… and who I loved…"

"Oh Ron…"

She drew her man once again into a kiss… and snuggled up with him getting lost in his eyes… and the many good things about him. He then reached for the remote for the television, but strangely enough pointed it to her and kept clicking…

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I was trying to turn you on, but I think the batteries are dead…" He said this with a snicker… especially when he saw her reaction…

Kim just rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote… then pointed it to herself and threw it on the chair next to her…

"You were pressing the wrong button…"

"And the right one was…."

"The make love to me button…"

"I could live with that… "

He leaned in and kissed her once again and then caressed her cheek. She cupped the back of his neck near his ear…

"So Mr. Stoppable… have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yeah, but I rather you show me…"

FIN.


End file.
